


Under The Mistletoe

by Lovelythe5sos



Series: Ficmas 2017 [24]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 03:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelythe5sos/pseuds/Lovelythe5sos
Summary: Calum giggled and said ”There’s two more in the house. When you find them you’ll get more kisses.”OrCalum leaves mistletoe in the house and promises Luke kisses when he finds them





	Under The Mistletoe

Luke groaned as he walked into the house, dropping his bag and keys in the kitchen. “Calum?” He called as he walked towards the living room. Calum popped up out of nowhere and slid his hands to Luke’s hips. “Mistletoe” He explained, leaning up and pressing his lips to Luke’s. Luke laughed and cupped the Maori boy’s smaller hips and pulled him close. Calum backed up and Luke whined, trying to pull him back. Calum giggled and said ”There’s two more in the house. When you find them you’ll get more kisses.” He picked Duke up and walked back into the living room. 

*************************************************  
Luke yawned as he walked out of the bathroom, still toweling off his wet hair. He stopped in the doorway and looked up at the mistletoe waiting in between the rooms. “Calum? I found another one! Where’s my kiss?” Calum ran back to Luke, giggling as the taller boy pulled him into his embrace. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Luke gently. Luke smiled against Calum’s lips and murmured “I have one more right?” Calum nodded and murmured “Go find it” with a smirk. He ducked back into the bedroom and Luke followed slowly, checking every single doorway he walked through. He reached their bedroom and found Calum sitting cutely in the middle of the bed, holding the mistletoe above his head. Luke smiled and jumped on the bed, straddling Calum and saying “Look like I found it didn’t I?” Calum giggled and pulled Luke closer, tangling his fingers in Luke’s hair.


End file.
